The Lightspeed Treasure Theft
by Kamen Rider DiEnd
Summary: Crossover, KR Decade x PR Lightspeed Rescue, AU. When the top accomplishment of Lightspeed is stolen from under their noses, the Rangers seek answers...and may get more than what they bargained for.


A/N: This is just a random idea that I came up with since I got back into watching Lightspeed Rescue recently. This will be AU, with ChadxKelsey, Joel x Ms. F, and an eventual triangle between Carter, Dana, and our supposed visitor. Ryan won't appear, at least, not for a while. I own none of this material, Kamen Rider belongs to Toei Ltd and Power Rangers belongs to Saban.

Chapter 1: Lightspeed Treasure

It was a dark night on the Lightspeed Aquabase. Most of the personnel were asleep, and the ones that were on watch duty were mostly bored, although they would not admit it to anyone. The residents of Mariner Bay slept soundly in their beds, safe, for the moment, from any attack, and even a few snores were heard in the Dark Palace. But little did they know that things were about to change.

In a blank dimension, location unknown, a young Japanese man of maybe 20 years of age held a strange weapon in his hands as he regarded the place.

"Hmm...what world shall I venture to this time." He mused as his brown eyes moved over the various entrances until he settled on one, the information about that realm appearing before his eyes.

"A world without Riders...this should be interesting." The man smirked as he twirled his weapon once before heading into the entrance and being sent through to his destination.

The dimension bridge opened up in the form of a dull grey wall, and then scrolled over the young man as he was deposited into one of the dark corridors aboard the main section of the Aquabase.

"So it's night here." he mused quietly, slightly surprised that he was not speaking his native language but he thought nothing more of it as his eyes quickly surveyed the corridor, adjusting to the darkness first.

Then, the man looked down to find out that he had been given decidedly Western clothing, a black muscle shirt with dark pants and dark boots. He didn't know yet, but he had been given the clothing, but not the role, of someone else in this world.

Having made his decision to find the treasure, he started to walk in the direction he felt led to go in, rolling forward past a door entrance, where two people sat playing cards to pass the time. They were none the wiser to his presence as he placed his back against the wall and inched his way forward until he came to a slight curve in the corridor. It was at that point that two more Aquabase personnel started their walk towards his part of the corridor, and he heard their footsteps.

The young man smirked slightly as he slowly eased himself down to the floor and lay perfectly still, the lack of lighting in that area being enough to hide him as the two personnel walked by, still talking but oblivious to his presence. Then he slowly got to his feet and walked over to the door that had a golden plate beside it identifying it as the Captain's Office. The door was locked, but the young man reached in his left pocket and produced a lockpick, which he used to pick the lock and get inside.

His brown eyes darted around as they took in the room, along with the fish tank present, before he quickly strode over to the desk and opened up the drawers smoothly, looking through the personal effects stored there for something. His gaze rested upon a picture...an older Caucasian man, who presumably ran this place, along with a little girl and little boy. '_His children',_ the young man realized as he pushed up the picture with his finger to see what he was looking for, a key with the Lightspeed logo on it. After closing the drawer smoothly, he opened the safe on the wall, seeing a number of personal effects but only reaching his hand out and grasping one thing: the treasure he had came for. Then he shut the safe and locked it back, opening the drawer again and putting the key back under the picture before closing it back.

It was at that point that the young man decided to make his escape, only this time he took a different corridor, one that led him by the living quarters of five personnel that worked there, and he paused for a moment to look into those quarters through the circle, seeing them sleeping in various positions but his brown eyes drifted to the girl in pink, laying on the couch slightly askew in a cute but uncomfortable way.

_'Not bad at all, for a foreigner.'_ The man thought to himself before turning his focus back to his mission, entering the Operations area where the Rescue Rover was parked.

Coming to the conclusion that it would be too obvious to steal their vehicle, the man looked around until he found a series of lockers, one of which he opened to find black scuba diving gear.

_'Now I should be able to get away quietly.'_ The thief thought as he slowly donned the scuba gear over his other clothes and then dove into the pool of water which extended down under the base. Using the compass on the left side of the gear he was able to judge the distance to shore, and began to swim in that direction.

**Next Morning:**

Captain Mitchell got up and headed to the Bridge as the Aquabase personnel began to go around their daily work, and the officer of the watch handed him the report for last night. Just as he was about to sign off, he noted an addendum at the bottom which simply read, "**Captain's Office accessed, identity unknown**."

Mitchell turned to regard the officer with a questioning look. "Officer, what's this?"

"...I do not know sir, it was from the security readouts." The man replied

"And it didn't trip the intruder alarm?" "No sir, we were not alerted to anything unusual." The officer replied again.

The Captain shook his head, signing the report and running to his office. Upon entry, everything seemed as it was before...and the Captain reached down and opened the drawer, taking out the key and opening the wall-safe to check its contents.

As it turned out, everything was accounted for except for one thing, and his eyes widened as he realized what was missing. "The Titanium Morpher.." he mused aloud before picking up his headset, "This is Captain Mitchell...Rangers to the Briefing Room immediately."

Two minutes later, the Captain stood, his back to the five Rangers who had reported in as they sat down. Then he turns to them and places his hands on the table with a serious and somewhat angry look on his face, "Rangers, we have a problem..."

A/N: Read and review please, thanks. :)


End file.
